At Last
by nelliesbones
Summary: What lies beyond the happy ending? A glimpse into our squints' lives roughly 1,5 years after the finale. Because I miss them and had to check they're happy.


_A quick little glimpse into their lives about 1,5 years after the finale._

AT LAST

 _Nothing in this universe happens just once._ _ _Infinity goes in both directions__ _. There is no unique event, no singular moment._

"Mommy, there's a Carbonara fountain."

"Christine, there's no such thing as a Carbonara fountain." Temperance Brennan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "At least, there shouldn't be."

"It's like a chocolate fountain with pasta sauce. It's awesome," the girl exclaimed, before adding: "And also a little bit gross."

"Don't eat that pasta, Christine, the amount of microbes in such a fountain-"

"Aw, come on, Bones, don't spoil the fun."

"Don't interrupt me, Booth."

"Don't talk about microbes, then. I mean, it's not as if we're working today."

"Well, the microbes certainly never take a day off."

"Potato, patato."

"You're doing that on purpose to confuse me."

Seeley Booth smiled at his wife lovingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it working?"

She rolled her eyes, letting him kiss her cheek. A smile tugged at her lips.

"All those years, and you're still so very sensitive when it comes to decomposing flesh, microbes or bodily fluids." Like an afterthought she added: "You've always looked handsome in a tuxedo, though."

Booth was about to respond, as their friend rolled up in a wheelchair, a chubby baby on his knees.

"Dude, I'd love to get a sample of that Carbonara under my microscope."

Laughter erupted, as he who was sensitive protested and covered his ears, laughter... Autumn had been kind. It was one of those late September Saturdays in Washington DC. The trees were colored in red and gold, the leaves had yet to leave their branches. People were gathered around tents, while music and the scent of delicious food were filling the air.

They worked among the dead, these people, but today it was all bout loving and living. Bones had brought them together, so many years ago.

 _I see a face on every skull._

 _You give victims back their faces, their identities. You remind us all of why we're here in the first place – because we treasure human life._

They've been partners in crime, they've become friends. Together, they've faced death and worse. Love, love had almost destroyed them, for the darker side of love is fear, and fear whispers loudly.

 _I am not a_ _ _gambler__ _. I'm a_ _ _scientist__ _. I_ _ _can't change__ _. I don't know how..._

 _I taught you about eye contact, you taught me about evolution. So... here's to change._

Today, they were solid – even though their density hadn't changed, as Brennan liked to joke. They were way past the flirtations, the insecurities, the vows and honeymoons.

They were family, in every sense of the word. Temperance Brennan was, for the lack of a more elaborate term, happy. Just happy. She loved the job she was doing and she loved her kids. Motherhood had softened her, but it hadn't changed her. He had done it, Booth had. Looking at her husband never failed to fill her with pride and gratitude.

Mine, she thought, he's mine.

He was still handsome, she was still beautiful, and that spark – it was still very much alive. Brennan had never believed that a bond like this could actually exist between two people, and being wrong had become her greatest joy. She knew him so well, so intimately well. From the fractures in his toes to the scars on his soul – she knew him. She knew how to make him laugh, she knew how to please him sexually. She had even learned a thing or two about hockey and could name his favorite Flyers people. To this day, he could warm her with his gaze alone, and she was still hungry for his touch.

Love, fate, brain chemistry – whatever it was, she had long stopped questioning it because it filled every corner of her being.

 _You nurture me. You protect me. You are my home._

No catastrophe has stricken them since the Medico Legal Lab was rebuilt from its ashes. Ten months ago, the Hodgins family had welcomed another baby boy into this world. Zachary Joseph Micawber Hodgins had his father's curls and his mother's smile. Just like the first time, they defeated the odds, and Joe's vision was just fine.

Cam had extended her family leave, enjoying time with Arastoo and the boys.

And as for Booth and Brennan... The autumn sun caressed her graceful body, highlighting the prominent curve of her belly. It hadn't been planned, this pregnancy, just like Booth, Christine and Hank hadn't been planned in the first place.

 _I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family._

 _Then in ignorance, I await my own surprise. Although the odds of it to evolving into a commitment to another person are remote._

Brennan had gotten used to the fact that her private life, her precious family had come as an unplanned surprise. Everyone else around her was still amazed how someone so brilliant could be so clueless sometimes. Secret jokes had been shared about one super sniper's marksmanship, but in the end, everybody was happy for them. Life had been created and another baby was about to join the brood.

Life... today it was all about loving and living.

Brennan rubbed her belly with a content sigh, and Booth placed his bigger hand on top of hers. Fingertips brushed each other in a caress as well-known as breathing.

"Is she bothering you?"

The scientist smiled and shook her head.

"Fast asleep, I presume. On my bladder, though."

Angela gave her friend a sympathetic look, remembering all too well.

"You look gorgeous, Bren, but I don't envy you at all. Heart-burn, swollen feet, waddling like a duck..."

"You make it sound so funny," Booth butted in.

"Men are not allowed to judge."

"Champagne?"

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Nope. Just offering a drink."

"Thank you, then. I can't believe they're getting married. They've only dated for, what, 18 months?"

Booth shrugged.

"Maybe getting engaged and unengaged before finally tying the knot for real isn't everyone's style."

An engagement that had been canceled, the evil genius playing with their minds. A wedding that couldn't take place, almost hadn't taken place at all... Looks were exchanged, as the two couples thought about their own stony paths to matrimony.

 _What we should have done is crashed right into each other with the speed of light._

Brennan shrugged adorably.

"We might have faced difficulties making it to our vows, but we've been pretty successful ever since. I wish Aubrey and Karen the same kind of fulfillment and happiness."

Everybody nodded, and Booth lifted his glass.

"To Aubrey and Karen. May they live long and merrily."

Hodgins chuckled.

"She allowed him to get a Carbonara fountain. I bet they'll make it."

"As they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

" _All_ roads lead through Aubrey's stomach."

"I have to say his metabolism is remarkable."

Mild autumn winds carried away their laughter until it was one with the air, one with the sky above them.

Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end. However, what happens after the happy ending? What's beyond the fairy tale?

It's living, just living.

Love is made, babies are born, justice is found between bones and ashes.

The sun comes up because the world turns.

Isn't it reassuring?

 _ _The End.__


End file.
